Vance Blackmont
Appearance: Vance Blackmont stands at about 5'10" and weighs in at 180 pounds. He is fair skinned that is slightly tanned from the heat of the sun and has light brown hair. While his face remains youthful, the very faintest beginnings of grey can be seen in his hair. He carries a sword but only for for ornamental purposes. If he hits you with his fists on the other hand... Biography: Born as first and only son of Ser Garin Blackmont and Elia Blackmont (Long) Lord Vance Blackmont was born and raised to be the next Lord of the House. His early life was relatively normal until his half-sister; Allyria Sand came along. Several years later a non bastard sister was born name Cassandra Blackmont. Unfortunately, Vance’s mother, Elia, died in childbirth. By the age of fourteen (Allyria was around 8 at the time and Cassandra was 2). It was well known that he had a bastard sister, many of the boys that Vance knew gave the poor girl a hard time. Vance simply did the most honorable thing his hot-blooded adolescent self could think of at the time. Beat the other people up. Frequently he would find himself in predicaments that he had to fight his way out whether he was successful or not. To many other’s dismay it was surprisingly hard to take the young boy down. This was only after his studies of course which contained the regular lordly skills: Literacy, basic swordsmanship, riding, hunting, and arithmetic ability as well as his father’s specialty of fortifying a position. Vance was no daft fool, despite the many knocks to the head, but grasping how to fortify a battlement was a significantly greater challenge than the other skills. At around age 22 he got married to Meria Vaith. Within the year he had a son, Lucius. Within the following year he had a daughter, Ashara. Life was relatively uneventful until an attack lead by a claimant of the Vulture King was lead on Blackmont. It was a day long battle that started at dusk. For the first time in his life he had to apply the skills his dying father had taught him. Through fortifying Blackmont, the attacking forces stood little chance. The ‘Vulture King’ was beheaded the next day by Vance’s own sword. In the years that followed Vances father, Garin, perished making Vance the Lord of Blackmont. In the year 270 his wife perished from poison. Though there was an intense search no poisoner could be found. In 276 A.C. Vance fought and defended a few positions in the war known as Duel of the Dragons. Two years later he fought with Lewyn Martell in the Battle for Dustspear. Vance usually kept to himself and his family ignoring politics outside of Dorne. He did not participate in any great tournaments of his age. This was partly due he was shy to admit that he was better at punching people than swinging a sword. In recent years when Lewyn Martell called his Bannermen to Hellholt, Vance answered. Currently he resides at Hellholt awaiting instructions along with the rest of his men. Timeline: * 240 A.C.: Vance is born * 246 A.C.: Vance’s half-sister, Allyria Sand, is born. * 252 A.C.: Cassandra Blackmont is born; Elia dies in childbirth. * 254 A.C.-260 A.C: Vance spends most his time either learning from his father or fighting with others. * 262 A.C.: Vance is married to Meria Vaith and has a son in the same year named Lucius. * 263 A.C.: A daughter was born to Vance and Meria named Ashara. * 264 A.C.: A supposed ‘Vulture King’ lead an attack on Castle Blackmont. This lead to the decapitation of the leader and minimal loss of Blackmont Troops. * 265 A.C.: Ser Garin perishes from age. * 270 A.C.: Meria Blackmont is poisoned and killed. * 276 A.C.: Vance fights in the Duel of the Dragons. * 278 A.C.: Vance fights in the Battle for Dustspear * 282 A.C.: Vance leaves for Hellholt along with his men. House: * Ser Garin Blackmont, Vance’s Father: Died 265 A.C. * Elia Blackmont, Vance’s Mother: Died 252 A.C * Vance Blackmont: 42 years old, Born 240 A.C. * Allyria Sand, Vance’s Half Sister: 36 years old, Born 246 A.C. * Cassandra Blackmont, Vance’s Sister: 30 years old, Born 252 A.C. * Meria Vaith, Vance’s Wife: Died 270 A.C. * Lucius Blackmont: 20 years old, Born 262 A.C. * Ashara Blackmont: 19 years old, Born 263 A.C. Supporting Characters: * Allyria Sand: Altruist * Cassandra Blackmont: Magnate * Lucius Blackmont: Martially Adept * Ashara Blackmont: Authoritative Category:Dornish Category:Westerosi Category:Knight